Premier Yagami Raito
Premier Raito Yagami ( ) (born , ) is the Premier of Tokyoni. He took office on ]. Raito is an organizer and Party Leader of Kira's Party. Early life Raito was born into a middle class Japanese family in the Daikoku Prefecture of Japan in the year 1986. His father, Soichiro ( ）, was employed as a police inspector, and his mother Sachiko　（ ) some time in the past had been a school teacher, though had retired by the time of Raito's birth. He also has a younger sister, Sayu ( ) From an early age, Raito had distinguished himself from society as a person of great intellectual potential. Receiving several awards in his childhood, he was enrolled to the Daikoku Private Academy for his highschool years. Here he was found to be at the top of his class in all fields of study, and in good reputation and standing by all who knew him. Beginnings of 'Kira' At the age of seventeen, while still enrolled as a highschool Senior at Daikoku Academy, Raito happened upon a strange artifact: a notebook in which, if one were to write the name of the other, that person would die. Realizing the great potential that such a devise had to revolutionize society towards justice, Raito took it upon himself to remove elements of evil from society. His first act of justice occurred when a vile killer was holding many children hostage in a stand against the police. Feeling great compassion upon the innocent, and just wrath upon the wicked, Kira ended the criminal's life, in the process saving the lives of all the children involved. He went on to do many more such heroic acts, as are chronicled even by enemies of the cause. Yet, for all he did to selflessly help society, there existed those still who found reason to hate him. The INTERPOL in particular, likely because they feared losing popular standing due to Raito's superior abilities to curtail crime, marked the user of the notebook to be a target and tried to track down and kill him. Unphased by this threat, Raito took up the alias of 'Kira' in order to continue his workings publicly without risking his own life directly. Being the brilliant man he was, in the several years following, Raito managed to fully infiltrate INTERPOL's operations and destroy the investigation against him from within. Eventually he managed to destroy 'L' and his direct successors, the corrupt and heartless individuals responsible for such a tyrannical witch-hunt against him. Yet victory was not without its sacrifices. Many friends, family, and comrades of Kira were struck down in the line of his defense. Most notably among these are his own father Soichiro who laid down his life to allow Kira enough time to avoid detection by the investigation against him; Misa Amane, who was fatally wounded by a member of INTERPOL who believed her to be Kira, moments after Near and Mellow were defeated; Kiyumi Takada, who committed suicide rather than betray information on Kira to INTERPOL; and Teru Mikami, who jumped in front of a bullet in order to save Raito in the final confrontation with INTERPOL. A monument stands today in Tokyo to honor these four heroes for their acts of pure selflessness and dedication to justice.